


Bath Time

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaku decided it was high-time he finally took a bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            “Well, golly!” The ginger smiled as he watched the bubbles start to foam and break on the surface of the water in the bathtub. “This smells plum fantastic!”

            Kaku had never actually taken a bubble bath before, but he had gotten a small bottle of the stuff today when he went grocery shopping for dinner. It was a new product so they were giving away free samples. He figured that he should try it out before Zoro got home, since he wasn’t entirely sure what the other would think if he caught his boyfriend in a tub full of bubbles.

 

            When the bath was ready, he stripped out of his clothes and neatly folded them. He stepped into the warm bath, a smile spreading across his lips as he settled down. “Gee whiz, this is fantastic!”

            Kaku lay in the tub happily, enjoying the feeling. He played with the sweet-smelling bubbles, scooping them up in his hands and blowing at them, watching them lazily float downwards. The ginger amused himself with the bubbles for a few minutes, before letting his eyes slip shut. The bath felt so nice, he wondered why he’d never done this before.

 

            “What are you doing?”

 

            The ginger jumped, causing the water and bubbles to slosh about in the tub, slightly spilling onto the floor. “J-Jeepers! Zoro, you scared me!”

            “Sorry,” the younger chuckled. “But, what are you doing?”

            “Welp, I found out that bubble baths are plum amazing! You should try it out, too!” Kaku grinned, before his face fell and flushed upon realizing what he said. “Golly, I didn’t mean to be so forward!”

            “That was pretty forward,” Zoro smirked as he walked closer, tugging off his shirt. “And I’m gonna take you up the offer.”

 

            The elder felt his face heat up even more as he sank further down in the water, stopping when his mouth was submerged beneath the surface. He felt incredibly embarrassed as he watched the other strip out of his clothes and climbed into the opposite side of the tub.

            The green-haired male smirked over at his boyfriend. “So, what made you decide to buy bubble bath?”

            “It was free at the store,” the ginger mumbled, face still hot.

            “Is that why it smells?” Zoro asked. Kaku merely nodded, wondering if he could sink even further into the water without intruding on the other’s space.

 

            Slightly annoyed at the lack of conversation, the younger reached under the water and tugged his boyfriend up and against his chest.

           Kaku sputtered wildly, face turning bright red. He tried to push away from the younger, but was held tightly. Eventually, he gave up and buried his face in Zoro’s chest, trying to chase the embarrassment away.

 

            The duo sat in a rather comfortable silence for the better part of a half an hour. Zoro was about to suggest that they get out due to the water growing cold, but was stopped when he heard soft snores. He looked down at the ginger and chuckled a little at his peaceful sleeping face. Letting out a soft, albeit amused, sigh, the younger carefully gathered Kaku into his arms and then got out of the tub. Carefully wiping whatever stray bubbles that clung to their skin and then drying them both, Zoro carried him into the bedroom.

            Gently laying the ginger onto the bed, the green-haired man covered him up and then climbed into bed himself. He pulled the elder against his chest, letting out a pleased sigh. If this was how bubble baths at their house ended, Zoro decided that he should buy bubble bath.


End file.
